


Choices in the Dust

by ladysockalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysockalot/pseuds/ladysockalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thoughts on season 2 and the choice Merlin made not to tell Morgana about his magic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Choices in the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on season 2 and the choice Merlin made not to tell Morgana about his magic.

He told Morgana he has magic.

The witchfinder came.

They died in the flames together.

 

He told Morgana he has magic.

She never forgave him for killing Mordred.

She took her revenge on Arthur.

 

He told Morgana he has magic.

She asked why he hadn't killed Uther.

He had no answer and Uther died at her hand.

 

He told Morgana he has magic.

She loved her sister.

Merlin killed Morgause. Morgana killed him.

 

He told Morgana he has magic.

He did not have enough magic to break the spell.

Morgana died by his hand.


End file.
